Rebirth of the Blue Spirit
by Rebel Shadowknight
Summary: This is a story about Zuko going totally rebel. Know that this was written JUST after ch. 13 so don't send me flames about that. It worked at the time.Note: it's slightly Zutara
1. Ends are only Beginnings

**Rebel: This is my first Avatar Entry. It was written just after Chapter 13, so sorry if it's old and doesn't match newer info about Avatar. Also, Zuko has a pal in this story. She's an OC named Drzym who happens to be a shape shifter which is a rare offshoot of earth bending where you become one with nature and its wildlife. She met him in her town two months after he was banished, and refused to leave his side. Another thing, I'm not sure if Dragon Jadefire ever posted the story, but she wrote one where Zuko and Katara switched diaries by accident and learned more about one another. This is what happened after the diaries were returned.**

* * *

Ends Are Only Beginnings

It had been three days since Zuko had traded diaries with Katara, and he wasn't sure what to do. Drzym sat down next to him.

"You know, I'm with you, no matter what you decide." She said.

Zuko steeled himself. "I know what I have to do. Drzym, help me get ready." She nodded.

The next day Uncle Iroh came to wake up Zuko who would most likely be grumpy all day, but Zuko was not in his room. Iroh came out onto the deck to find Zuko saying good morning to everyone on the ship…and he was smiling! Iroh opened his mouth to question Zuko's sanity, but was cut off as Zuko walked up and handed him a cup of tea.

"Today there's going to be a storm. Perfect for Pai-sho. How about we play a round after dinner?" Zuko said smiling. Iroh nodded, dumbfounded. Zuko was like that all morning. Then the storm hit.

People rushed through the ship, securing hatches and windows. Nobody noticed as Zuko came up from below deck, a bulky pack strapped on. He reached the prow of the ship and looked over the edge. Iroh looked around in time to see his beloved nephew about to jump overboard. He ran over and grabbed Zuko by the arm. Zuko spun around and hugged him.

"It's okay. I know what I'm doing. Goodbye, Uncle." Zuko whispered. Iroh felt a slight chill pass through him and wanted to do something, but all he could do was watch as Zuko disappeared over the railing. Shouts came from behind as a struggling Drzym broke free of the guards trying to keep her safe below. She leapt into the raging sea after Zuko, leaving no trace of her entry in the crashing waves.

For the next week Zuko's men looked for him but to no avail. Iroh had confined himself to his room.

Iroh sat on the edge of his bed, holding a small tin soldier. Memories came flooding back. Iroh saw the small golden-eyed boy opening his present and shouting with joy as he pulled out a tin army. He had fallen asleep that night with the tin prince who looked much like himself safely cradled in his arms.

A small change had been made to the figure. Iroh ran his finger over the little prince's face where a faded scar had been painted on two years ago. "If this is your decision, then I hope you know that you never truly lost your honor, Zuko." Iroh said, remembering the flash of blue in Zuko's backpack as he jumped.


	2. Two More Allies

**Rebel: I know the last chapter was kinda short, and the others will be too, but it looks a lot longer on paper, and my writing style was kinda basic. I'm working on putting more detail in my stories, so future ones should be better. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Two More Allies

Sokka, Aang, and Katara walked through the city of Panthea, a city of temples and palaces. There were so many in fact, that the three were soon lost. They turned a corner to find themselves in the midst of Fire Nation "tax" collectors. They braced themselves as the firebenders prepared to attack, but it never came. Two masked figures had dropped from the roof of a nearby temple, taking out the soldiers before even a spark could fly.

"Hey Zu…" Aang began when he saw the face of the Blue Spirit, but before he could finish, the second ninja had cupped his hands, allowing the Blue Spirit to jump back onto the roof. Then the second ninja followed with a stunning flip off the opposite wall. Together they disappeared into the shadows of deity statues and towers.

Later that day, Sokka, Katara, and Aang set up camp in a clearing. Sokka had finally set up the tent when firebenders that had followed from Panthea attacked.

"Hey, I just built that!" Sokka shouted as his tent burst into flame. The group was almost overwhelmed when the ninjas appeared again. Blades flashed and fire nation soldiers were soon fleeing with their armor falling off, the straps suddenly severed.

"Hey Zuko!" Aang said cheerfully.

"You're Zuko! Why are you helping us? If this is another plot to capture Aang then prepare to get your butt kicked!" Sokka shouted and took up a silly looking fighting stance.

"I'm sorry for the confusion, but I am not Zuko." The Blue Spirit said in a muffled voice.

"Neither am I." Replied the second ninja, stepping forward. His mask was simple and painted completely black except for the piercing eyes and gaping jaw, both painted neon green. His outfit was much like the other ninja's.

"If you're speaking of Prince Zuko, he was lost at sea a few weeks ago. He hasn't been seen since." The Blue Spirit said solemnly.

"Who are you two then?" Katara asked suspiciously. Their story seemed odd for some reason, but she couldn't put her finger on it. For that matter, they seemed fairly odd, too.

"We're rebels who seek to aid the Avatar in his quest." The second ninja said. "You seem to have met the Blue Spirit. I am his companion, the Fright Knight." He finished. They both bowed at the waist.

'Very odd.' Katara thought to herself. 'Rebel ninjas with manners.'

"We can use all the allies we can get." Aang said before his friends could object.

That evening, after the tent had been repaired, everything was silent. The two ninjas had gone to the stream to get a good week's worth of dirt and dust off their clothes.

Zuko and Drzym removed their masks. "Are you okay, Zuko? How do you feel?" Drzym asked.

"I feel free." Zuko said simply. Drzym understood. She felt as happy as when she had met Zuko. Then she noticed how solemn her friend was being. A quick shove, a splash, and a shout soon cured that. Drzym extended her hand to help Zuko out of the water, but was quickly pulled in.

Laughter woke Sokka. He grabbed his boomerang and snuck to the river. He reached the edge of the trees when he saw Zuko and some girl pulling themselves from the river.

"Guys! Zuko's alive! We gotta move!" Sokka shouted when he reached camp. Aang and Katara sat up, instantly awake.

"We have to leave, but what about the others?" Katara said as they broke camp.

"They're ninjas. They'll be fine." Aang said, dousing the fire.

Zuko had dried himself and Drzym off, and they had put their masks back on. They came back to an empty clearing where their camp had been. Something was wrong. Suddenly Drzym collapsed into a crumpled pile. Zuko turned in time to see the sword hilt flash. Then everything went black. The ambushers cuffed the two's hands behind them and hauled them into a boat that slowly drifted toward a fire nation ship on the horizon.


	3. Fight for Freedom

**Rebel: Remember that I said this was right after chapter 13 so Zhao's still alive to pick on.**

**DJ: Spleen!**

**Rebel: By the way, don't forget to review so I know what you think. Even if this story doesn't fit the show storyline anymore, it's still a good tale, and, admit it; you wanted Zuko to rebel sooner or later. I just made it sooner.**

* * *

Fight for Freedom

(or Escape From Admiral Monkey-Face)

Zuko woke up on his stomach. He turned his head toward Drzym. They were still wearing their masks. Good. Drzym sat up a few minutes later, struggling to do so in the shackles they wore. They looked up as the cell door opened.

Zhao sat in his lavish chair in his ship's war chamber. The table had been put away so he sat on the only furniture in the room. A soldier came in, followed by the two captives and another soldier. Both men had gotten nasty cuts and bruises getting the prisoners there in spite of the fact that both were chained. They forced the two captives to their knees and left.

"Where is the Avatar?" Zhao asked.

"We wouldn't tell you even if we knew." The Blue Spirit replied. Zhao clenched and unclenched his hands, but remained calm.

"I have been given permission to torture you in ways banned by the first Fire Lord if you don't tell me what I want to know." Zhao said with a touch of malice in his voice.

"Fat lot of good it'd do you. You couldn't catch the Avatar if he walked up to you in irons." The Fright Knight taunted. Zhao snapped.

Zhao shot a blast of flame. Spirit and Knight rolled to either side of Zhao, bringing their cuffed hands up from behind their backs as they did so. Zhao started blasting left and right at the two, his attacks being blocked by their manacles. Knight came up as Zhao turned toward him, and side-kicked Zhao hard in the stomach. Zhao doubled over, and Spirit struck him hard across the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious.

"I'll take that." The Blue Spirit said, unlocking his and the Fright Knight's restraints with the key Zhao had been wearing on his belt.

Appa was flying over Zhao's ship while Aang and his friends wondered why they weren't being attacked. They were quickly answered.

The door to the decks below was suddenly knocked down by a soldier who'd been rabbit kicked. Both the Blue Spirit and the Fright Knight had retrieved their blades, and were now slashing out at the advancing crew. Splashes resounded as men were knocked overboard. Spirit and Knight were able to reach the upper deck when they became pinned against the back rail. A final blast of fire sent the two rebels over the side of the ship. As they plunged toward the ocean and certain death, Appa flew up under them, catching them in his saddle and striking the water with his tail to lift everyone up out of range of the ship's catapult.

As everyone explained what had happened, Katara kept asking herself why Sokka had seen a man who was supposed to be dead…and who was behind the masks of their newest allies? Only the future could tell.

* * *

**Rebel: So what did you think of the first three chapters? There are three more to go, so enjoy! Don't forget to read my Avatar poetry. Now don't get mad and say I didn't post it. I'm going to soon. Until then, my pal Dragon Jadefire has them posted under "Things That Need To Be Said". Read her other stories while you're at it. She rocks!**


	4. No Lies Among Friends

**Rebel: Okay, here's chapter 4. This chapter's got the least action, but it's essential to the story, and all you Zutara fans might enjoy it so R&E.**

* * *

No Lies Among Friends

It had been two weeks. News of Zuko's death had reached even the most remote provinces, but Katara still had trouble believing. That night they had camped under a large oak. Sokka had fallen asleep snoring. Aang was laughing as he tickled Sokka's nose with a feather. The Fright Knight had fallen asleep in the oak's branches; Momo curled up in his lap. Katara went to the nearby spring; intent on getting off the slobber from Appa's good night kiss. She barely stopped herself from walking into the Blue Spirit. He quickly finished tying the mask that was half on his face, but not before Katara saw it, a red mark across the left side of his face. He left in a hurry, leaving Katara alone.

Katara came back to find Aang asleep in Appa's arms and the Blue Spirit dozing beneath the oak. She came up to him quietly. She reached down to his face.

The Blue Spirit sat up, grabbing her arm. "Come with me." he said gruffly. Katara followed, too curious to be frightened. They were back at the river.

"You were reaching to take off my mask. Who do you think I am?" The ninja asked, already knowing the answer. He turned to face the moon.

"I think…well, I thought that you were Prince Zuko." Katara said with a mix of embarrassment and guilt.

"What would you do if I was?" he asked, curious.

"Why would you be?" Katara asked.

The Blue Spirit turned to her. "You made me realize that what the Fire Nation is doing is wrong. That I have an obligation to make things right. And," He removed his mask and hood. "I've only lost my honor if I don't do what's right."

Zuko looked deep into Katara's eyes. This was the man that had chased her, her brother and Aang for so long. This was their enemy. So why wasn't she afraid? Why did she feel so safe all of a sudden? "We'll have to tell Aang." Katara said.

"I know, but let's keep Sokka out of this." Zuko said.

"Agreed." Katara said, nodding. "Welcome to the group."

They walked back as Zuko explained his decision, his death, and his friend Drzym. They got back and settled in. Drzym woke up as Zuko climbed up into the tree with her.

"Good night." She whispered to him like she had every night for the past two years. She began to hum. It was the same song that Zuko's mother had sung every night before she died, the same one that Katara's mom used to sing, and the same one that Aang had learned when he was little. It was a lullaby older than the mountains. A song that kept the nightmares at bay that night beneath the starlit sky.


	5. The Final Test of Loyalty

**Rebel: How'd you Zutara fans like Chapter 4? I hope you aren't mad that Zuko and Katara didn't kiss or anything. I believe in taking it slow so true love has time to blossom and it doesn't end up being a crush. Anyways, here's chapter 5. It's short, but cool so R&E.**

* * *

The Final Test of Loyalty

Everyone woke in high spirits and after explaining everything to Aang, Katara went down to the river to wash up one more time. Halfway there she was ambushed. Several firebenders dropped from the trees, and before Katara could fight back, her hands were tied, she was gagged, and a particularly muscular soldier picked her up by the waist and they left with her in tow.

Zuko woke up and started to look around. "Where's Katara?" he asked.

"She said she was going to the river." Sokka said, turning over the bacon he was cooking.

"I'll go check on her." he said and ran off.

The burly soldier set Katara down in front of Zhao. He smiled evilly.

"You are the perfect bait to bring me the Avatar." Zhao said. He walked up to Katara and raised her chin to look into her defiant eyes. In return he received a blow to the gut from the Blue Spirit as he leapt from the shadows. He pulled out his swords, cut Katara's bonds, and sheathed them again.

"Run!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist. They ran. Then everything seemed to slow down. Zuko saw Katara trip the wire, heard the whizzing pulleys, and pushed Katara out of the way as a steel cage dropped down on him.

Katara got up, dumbstruck. "I said run, darn it!" Zuko yelled. Katara came back to reality. She ran a few steps before turning back to look one last time at the blue-masked ninja behind bars. Prince Zuko could have easily firebended his way out, but the Blue Spirit couldn't. He was trapped by his own freedom.

"I'll come back for you." Katara shouted back and ran, tears striking the trodden earth.


	6. Fealty

**Rebel: Final chapter!**

**DJ: Sweet!**

**Zuko: How could you let me get captured like that!**

**Rebel: Chill, Zuko. You and everyone else will love the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fealty

Zuko lifted his head as Zhao walked into the room. He had been chained directly to the wall, so all he could do was watch as Zhao walked up, face smug.

"It may not be the Avatar, but I'm sure Firelord Ozai will be pleased to unmask the man who aided the Avatar's escape, the Blue Spirit." Zhao said, mockingly emphasizing the last two words. "In fact," Zhao said, coming closer, "I think I'll have a look right now." Zuko was helpless as Zhao reached toward his face, but just as Zhao was about to grab hold of the mask, a messenger walked in.

"Firelord Ozai is waiting outside the main gate to be briefed" He said indifferently.

Zhao stepped back, smiling. "Another time, Blue Spirit." he said, walking out.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Zuko muttered under his breath.

Outside the compound, guards slowly passed along the walls. As one guard reached a sentry tower and turned around, he thought he saw two shadows pass at the edge of his lantern's light, but they were gone. He shrugged and moved on. The shadows slid unnoticed down the wall and up to a small door at the side of the main building. Katara removed her mask and gloves while Drzym stood lookout. Using a small cask of water at her side, Katara quickly picked the lock, and they snuck in.

As the door opened once more, Zuko didn't bother looking up. He couldn't firebend chained up as he was, and he had no room to move. Zuko couldn't escape, and he didn't think he had it in him to face his father. That's why he wasn't ready when the shackles opened. He fell to the ground, numb, and his mask slipped off, sliding to a halt at Katara's feet.

Katara brought Zuko his mask as he got up. He looked up to thank her, but became tongue-tied as he looked deep into her eyes.

"C'mon, we gotta go." Drzym said. Zuko seemed to wake up, tying his mask back on.

They got to the door just as several soldiers appeared. Drzym tried the door, but someone had locked it again. "Keep them busy." Drzym called behind her as Katara's water whip lashed out and Zuko's blades flashed. Drzym changed into a rhino, and slammed the door, destroying it like a rock through wet paper.

The three burst out into the courtyard to find themselves facing almost every guard in the compound. Zuko looked at Katara. She nodded. She knew what to do. He dropped a smoke bomb which instantly exploded and covered the entire area. Within the sudden smokescreen, several blasts of fire shot into the air, accented by shouts from stunned soldiers. Punches and kicks were dealt out right and left, soldiers striking out to hit their enemies and only making contact with fellow soldiers. At one point, a large green dragon tail swept through the cloud, taking out several men. Snaps and half-drowned screams echoed through the courtyard.

When the smoke cleared, Zuko, Katara, and Drzym were the only ones standing. "You go ahead. I've got some unfinished business to take care of." Zuko said.

"We'll come get you when you're done." Katara said. She and Drzym began walking off when she ran back. "And be careful." She said, kissing him soundly on the lips.

Zuko watched in a daze as Katara and Drzym climbed over the wall with a grappling line. Then he shook his head to clear it, and disappeared.

Firelord Ozai walked through the gates, Zhao following. He never expected to see fifty men scattered and unconscious throughout the courtyard. "What happened here?" he asked Zhao in a soft voice that was more menacing than any lion's roar. As he listened to Zhao stutter, a voice came from the roof.

"Took you long enough, Ozai." came a mocking voice. Ozai looked up into the face of the Blue Spirit who was standing triumphant against the full moon.

"Did you do this?" Ozai said angrily.

"No." The Blue Spirit stated. Smugness came into Ozai's features. He knew it would take at least 100 men to topple this fortress, but that smugness left him as the Blue Spirit remarked, "It was me and two girls."

"Why are you here?" Ozai said, mastering his anger. No teenage rebel was going to make him look like a fool.

"Two reasons." the Blue Spirit said, "Because your monkey-faced flunky didn't give me much choice, and because I have a message for you."

"That would be?" Ozai replied, annoyed.

"That I, the Blue Spirit, and all my allies swear fealty to the Avatar. Watch your back Ozai, because winning this war isn't going to be a walk in the park anymore. Now you have two armies to worry about." The ninja said, his mask's smile seeming to mock Ozai and the rest of the Fire Nation. With that he leapt from the roof, Appa flying up underneath to catch him. Ozai was forced to watch as the avatar sped into the night. Then he turned to Zhao.

"You have a new mission. I want both the Avatar, and his little friends. I need to set an example for the world. No one gets a way with making the Fire Nation look like a fool." With that Ozai left.

Back on Appa, Katara smiled at Zuko. "I'm proud of you." she said.

"Thanks." Zuko said. He was proud of himself, too. He had finally stood up to his father. Now he was truly free.

As they flew off, you could still hear Sokka shouting, "Where'd my jerky go?"

* * *

**Rebel: so what did you think? I originally gave this story to DJ to post, but she didn't so I did. Let me just say that it was harder than taking a mother bear's cubs from her.**

**DJ: I'm going to read this story every week!**

**Rebel: We know… We know.**

**Zuko: R&R!**


End file.
